Evil Romance
by awaken Deep Blue
Summary: Much has happened, everyone is confused, and only one very evil being knows the whole story. To understand, the past must be explained and old enemies must band together to confront this new evil! redited
1. Deep Blue is back!

Author's note: my apologies some of my readers find my fanfic a bit confusing. I do believe Deep Blue will have some explaining to do…

Oh yes, and for the record, I will continue to not use the character's real names. There's a reason for that, but it comes much later…

Deep Blue:

I couldn't wait. I needed to manifest myself in the real world now! I needed to see what was happening right now, with my own eyes! Not just borrowing somebody else's. So I willed myself into existence. But lacking a true body, I only appeared as a black fog, a black ghost as a sort. Why? I'm not very sure.

I can now move, see, and observe unrestricted in this world now. And nobody else can see me. Or so I thought at first. Apparently, the person that looks like Strawberry can see me quite clearly, which is quite surprising. But that person is no longer Strawberry. When look at her I see a being I cannot name, not because of apathy, but out of respect. I followed she-who-must-not-be-named as she promptly defeated all of her former friends and fled the compound. As I sped faster in pursuit, so did she as she ran. It took me a while to conclude that she was running away from me! She fears me and rejects me with her heart, body, and soul. It also took me a while to notice the Chimera Animal she was running towards. Again, this is a Chimera Animal I have not seen before. It broke the rules, as it was not created to fight, but to teleport a single being to a predesignated location. In she-who-must-not-be-named went in and the Chimera Animal promptly disappeared.

After this long chain of quite unusual events, I feel I must explain myself. I now have new, extremely powerful enemies, which I may or may not have created and may hate me for a variety of good reasons. As such, I need new allies. And they will have a need for me. War makes strange bedfellows.

First things first, I need my old body back. So I go to a very confused Loved One and confront him directly.

"Hi," I say.

"You," he says.

"It's been a while."

"For good reason. You are no longer, or never have been welcomed here."

"You may think that Loved One…"

"I HAVE A NAME, AND IT'S…"

"DO I CARE! Anyways, I do not have time for this. Your Strawberry…

"She has a name too," said the Loved One, in a more controlled fashion.

"As I said, your Strawberry is in grave danger. Her only chance of survival is to let me awaken and manifest again."

"You can't trick me. Your awakening will place her in far more danger then you'll ever save her from."

"I think there's a third personality that disagrees with you."

"The Blue Knight is as dead as you are."

"Yet, I'm quite alive. The Blue Knight is sworn to protect whom _you_ love at all costs, which includes running the risks of my awakening. So it's two personalities verses one. Majority rule. You lose. Now gimme my body back."

After a lengthy "NOOOO!" from the Loved One, I revived all of my former enemies and now current allies. They were all quite confused on what has happened and demanded an explanation. I replied that we must first examine the past before they can truly understand. I told them the story from my prospective and I gave them I very good I idea what Strawberry was thinking.

I promised that after I told what happened in the past, I would explain the forces acting in the background. In return, they will band with me as allies to defeat this new "evil".


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Many battles lay ahead for them, an invincible team of heroines in their time, Even after the war. Yet, they intentionally fought most of their battles in secret, thus, their **names** are almost forgotten.

For the two that speak of this story, one has forgotten. The other does not care.

The five are only known as the names of food, for some unknown reason. They are Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Pomegranate, and Strawberry.

Two of their allies were humans, whose names are truly forgotten. Yet, they were the creators of the heroes. One avenges his parents' death and is only known as the Avenging One. The other swore loyalty to those parents and serves the Avenging One. He is the Loyal One.

Another three allies were aliens, not of this world, but of one of desperation. Where perpetual sandstorms on the surface erode the skin apart and the underground cities are always short on food and water and never have any fresh air, sunlight, or anything that grows green. Yet, since three of their greatest heroes have returned home, the people now have hope of fixing their broken world to be as green and diverse as ours. The three heroes are also known by the names of food as well, again for other unknown reasons. They are Quiche, Tart, and Pie.

It is not known what the last three allies are, but the irony is that we know two of their true names. One is only an simple animal that looks alien that was born only to defend whom he loves and fight those that seek harm. He is the Blue Knight. The other is a god, who represents the immense oceans that dominate this earth and used to covet all dry land, but is now content. He is Deep Blue. However, the name of the last mysterious ally is also truly forgotten. The only thing that's known about him is that he was loved by the heroine Strawberry, thus, he was the loved one.

From a war past, monsters known as Chimera Animals was used by the hundreds. The first Chimera Animal used on Earth murdered the Avenging One's parents. After the war the Chimera Animals where scattered and leaderless. The invincible team of heroines and their grand alliance no longer had a war to fight, and only had to finish cleaning up all the Chimera Animals left over on Earth. But just because the war was over doesn't mean the battles were too. Nor were the Chimera Animals any less dangerous.

In their last battle from now, the heroines have underestimated their Chimera Animal opponent, which made the heroine Strawberry insane, who will be known as **Dark Strawberry** from now on and has forgotten everybody else's name save the Blue Knight's and Deep Blue's. **Deep Blue** is a god and could care less about the names of everybody else except his and the Blue Knight's. This is their **story**.


	3. In the Past: Initial Darkness

Strawberry:

Going insane…

It was such a quiet thing. For me, the entire process took me less a second. From there on it was just simply a torturing nightmare without end. A tunnel without a light at the end. Ever. An endless movie where some that looks like you, talks like you, _moves_ like you beats up your best friends and leaves them for dead.

Obviously, my friends and I clearly underestimated the latest Chimera Animal. At first, it seemed to be your generic, moving, mutated poppy seed plant. Ho-hum. What really surprised us was that it started spraying toxic chemical clouds. What I learned later was that this was a _opium_ poppy seed plant, a small but rather important difference. I said later because the world went black after inhaling a lungful. If you were in my head at this time, you would also hear the sound of glass shattering if you were listening carefully.

And so when I woke up I was where I am now. By all definitions crazy. Seeing myself as a being in nothingness, if that can make any sense. Just imagine yourself drowning in a sea of blackness. There is nothing, except for you and the darkness. It's cold and scary and frightening. And so alone. There is nothing nothing nothing. Except me. So I screamed. And I screamed. And I screamed. I screamed out of fear, as a desperate call for help. And if I had carefully listened to myself screaming at this time, I could have noticed not one but three voices screaming at the same time. But that's to be noticed later.

When I finally finished screaming, it was not because my lungs, throat, or mouth were tired. It was because I was beginning to run out of hope. Hope that somehow I could escape this nightmare. Then I attempted to call out for my friends. But as I tried to shout their names, I could not recall them. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. I cannot forget the names of my dearest friends. But it is happening. I've forgotten the names of my fellow heroines, my regular friends, the aliens. I've even forgotten the name of whom I love. This is terrible. But why can I only remember the names of the Blue Knight and Deep Blue. It would be pointless to call for them. Both of them died long ago. Both as dead as hope.

As soon as I realized this, I could had thought I heard maniacal laughter in a distance. But why does it should exactly like me?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Author's random notes:

muwhahaha pure insanity evil D

what's next? What _really happens_ by Deep Blue


	4. In the Past: Boring

Deep Blue:

After a while, you get to think, "Know what, existing in the place between existence and nonexistence is not all that bad." By this time do you truly realize that things have gone _really_ downhill.

So as I said before I was sticking it out between the planes of existence and nonexistence. Trust me; it doesn't make any sense to me either. This is where anything and everything that truly cannot be killed or destroyed go after "dying" in the real world. Since I'm evil incarnate, it's very hard just to kill me.

But dying was still painful. Being where I am now, however, is completely boring. It's just like being trapped in your own mind, with one noticeable distinction. IT'S ALL WHITE! When you're trapped in your own mind it's totally black, all so spooky and evil. Most people, or at least all do-gooders, will break down, virtually crying within minutes. All the blackness just consumes everything. Except if you're evil, which you would love it here. And love is hate and hate is love and everything is evil, as the old saying goes.

Well, okay. I'll have to give credit and admit that one, semi-good human actually resisted and co-opted the darkness. I'll arbitrarily title him the Loved One. Or I could call him the shallow one, but there are a lot of humans that are shallow. I might talk about this later if I'm interested.

What changed my daily routine of being bored and having nothing to do and doing nothing was that is actually heard a scream. And not just a little, small girlie scream. This was a scream of true terror.

First, let's state the very obvious. That scream definitely did not come from this very boring dimension. Now we have that clear.

Now for the not so obvious. It's very difficult to do anything or change or break the total boringness of this existence. But judging by how clearly I heard that scream it must have come from somebody's mind rather than the actual reality. And judging how much pleasure I got from that scream, that person must be really terrified. In fact, only heroes or heroines get this scared. And really, the only way to terrify a heroine is to drown them in their repressed darkness. Trap them in their own insanity. So, I guess what happened after _is_ pretty obvious.

So ever so carefully I sneaked back into the world of existence, back into the body of the Loved One, the only person I can "possess". It's not really possession, but I explain later too. But I was so careful sneaking in that I almost didn't catch critical conversations that were happening. But all I need was one sentence.

"We detected it as a poppy seed plant Chimera Animal, but we never knew it was a _opium_ poppy seed plant Chimera Animal."

Nobody knows that technique!

Nobody knows that technique!

Nobody even have the skill or control to create or change a Chimera Animal and disguise it as something else. You can hide a Chimera Animal for a small sneak attack. You can mutate a normal animal or a human soul. But deception is almost impossible with Chimera Animals, the _pinnacle_ of **brute force**. Attempting to do so should automatically destroy your own creation of a Chimera Animal on the spot. There are only four other beings that I even brainstormed this idea/concept to, why…

Wait a minute. I. Think.

Ah. My, you are clever; my daughters.


	5. In the Past: Violent Escape

Insane Stawberry:

All the sudden, I heard booming voices.

From out of nowhere, a friendly voice echoed. "Is she okay?" It was the Avenging One. It was impossible to tell where it came from since it seemed to come out nowhere and everywhere at once and the echoes seem to bounce off everything and nothing at the same time. If anyone can make sense out of this, please tell me.

"Eh, well, we have some good news, some bad news, and some potentially very bad news," nervously responded the Loyal One. His voice also ringed in the darkness just like Avenging One.

"What do you mean?" the Avenging One replied back.

"The biochemical-toxins she inhaled were very similar to some of the substances found in the real opium poppy seed plants. Her lungs shut down as soon she breathed. Her accelerated healing that came from her powers where able to get her breathing again, but not before her oxygen-starved brain suffered some damage. Her accelerated healing, her powers in general are going haywire trying to undo to damage and cleanse the body of toxins at the same time. The two processes in her body are interfering with each other and the toxins are being incorporated into her body. Her energy readings are off the chart, but there's a disturbing pattern.

"What?"

"They're directly the opposite of what they're supposed to be."

silence

"Sedate her now!" snapped the Avenging One.

"What!"

"She must not awaken!"

NO, NO, NO! I don't want to be asleep! I need to escape the darkness. I'm afraid of the dark now. HELP ME!

Then I awoke. My eyes opened. Where am I? I don't recognize this place. Who are these two beings? I don't recognize them. One of them yelled. I didn't understand what he said. The other tried to attack me with a needle-like weapon. Looked like if it was poisoned.

No! The enemy must have captured me and imprisoned be within their evil lair. They're now going to hurt me and torture me. Words can up to me. Pain. Hurt. Interrogate. Evil. I can feel the darkness gathering towards me. It's starting to gather here like a fog.

That's it! This is truly the evil lair of my enemies! The voices were just tricks to fool me! I'll show them!

When I broke out the door there were four guards waiting outside. I tried to run right past them, but they were as fast and strong as me, if not more. They were able to restrain me and brace me against the wall. I was about to give up when I noticed that darkness started to spill and flow out of the room.

NO! I cannot be swallowed up by the darkness! I will not go there again! I must get out of here. Quickly.

First, I kicked the smallest one away. As soon as I did that, the word "Pudding" came into my mind. I do not know why. But when I swung my arm at the face of the one wear a blue uniform, the word "Mint" appeared in my mind. So did the word "Pomegranate" when I head butted the tallest one in purple and the word "Lettuce" when I kicked the last one in the head. Why am I associating my enemies with names of food?

But nevertheless, soon I stood over their beaten bodies. I've defeated evil, but the darkness of this place was still flowing and growing. So I ran.

I ran. I ran. I ran. I ran so fast, there no telling where I am or where I'm going. But I could still feel the tsunami of darkness still following me. I must escape it. But how do you escape something you cannot stop?

Then I saw a door of light and I jumped in. The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness here was saying three words, as if I was echoing another being.

"Ah, my daughters."


	6. Explanations and Balance

Balance

It all comes down to balance. When the universe was created, light was created by separating it from dark. Therefore, wherever there is light, there is shadow and darkness. For every good there is in the universe there exists the equal but opposite evil; thus the equation stays balanced. Whenever an element of either type is subtracted from the equation, its equal opposite must also be removed. This is why murder is such a hideous act. By subtracting good or evil from the equation, you unbalance the equation and must make up for it by losing the good or evil in your heart.

Us, aliens, are native to this planet you call "Earth." When environmental and climate changes and massive natural disasters forced us to flee this planet, where could we go? There were no habitable planets within reachable near-light speed travel. Therefore, our best shot at survival was to use all of our remaining energy reserves to travel between dimensions, flee to an alternate universe to another earth that was hopefully better suited to our survival. Needless to say, we were quite wrong.

But another terrible lesson we learned was that balance is also maintained across parallel universes. When our people disappeared from one universe and reappeared in another, much hasher version of earth, humans eventually took our place on our original home world. Whenever great people arose on either planet, whether they be leaders, heroes, or villains, their appropriate counterpart always arose from the other world. This is actually a really easy principle to apply. You just need to match up the pairs.

Tart and Pie can be matched with the Avenging One and the Loyal One respectively (and we will continue not to use their names for reasons we will explain later). Quiche is the Loved One's direct opposite. But who are the heroines' and the Blue Knight's equal opposite? Definitely not the Chimera Animals, who were so weak they hardly made a difference in the war. Deep Blue was the evil counterbalance to the power of the heroines. But herein lies the problem. If Deep Blue was so utterly defeated and destroyed that he can never provide the balance required, how does the equation balance itself out? I highly doubt that the heroines will turn evil or mellow out (well one did, but that's also being explained soon). Therefore, a new, far greater evil must eventually rise to compensate not only for the heroines and the Blue Knight, but for Deep Blue as well, for he will only continue to exist due to reconstruction borrowed from the Loved One's and the Blue Knight's personalities. In response to the rise of this new evil, Deep Blue will flee to the safety of his newly forged allies, and she-who-must-not-be-named will be destined to fight him.

How do we know this? We have neither the desire nor the years required. But we will tell you this, simplified version. We were married once. As a family, long ago. With children. Four daughters that no one would regret. It gives life… clarity. Makes certain things important. You will know your priorities. When married, two beings, two souls become one; we became one flesh, one totally different being. When having children, you will know love. There is some wisdom only certain people can gain.

Lastly, you all asked about the lack of names whenever we speak. That's because within our culture names are very important. To refuse to speak a name is either a sign of disrespect or an ultimate display of fear for that being. We have no respect for the three human males (the Avenging One, the Loyal One, and the Loved One). We greatly fear the great evil that has arisen, thus we speak her as she-who-must-not-be-named.

Also among us, the aliens you call us, names are not some arbitrary calling given us at birth. Our names are meant to describe who we are, what kind of being we are, _how we taste!_ This is why many of our names translate into the names of food. We recognize that no one is pure good or evil, but somewhere in between. That is also why we call you Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Pomegranate, because we feel that's your **true names**, not the ones your parents gave you. That is also why we no longer call Strawberry "Strawberry" any more. She was not able to balance the good and evil within her, therefore we call her she-who-must-not-be-named not only of the pure evil she now represents, but because she is truly not Strawberry anymore.

We are two, we are one. We died, and now we are two again. Deep Blue speaks and explains to his former enemies and new allies and surrogate family, while She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, **Dark Strawberry**, is reunited with four girls that look identical to the remaining heroines, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Pomegranate, but in truth are **her daughters**. Therefore, two **families** stand united, with their heads **explaining** everything that has happened and what will happen. We are still linked, therefore we say the exact same thing. Guess what my spouse said?

Speech by: Deep Blue and Dark Strawberry

Spoken at the exact same time to their respective families.

Deep Blue to the heroines.

Dark Strawberry to her daughters.


End file.
